


Maybe I need someone

by CastielAndDean



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling, Fireworks, Grumpy Tobirama, Insecurity, Kisses, Love, M/M, Slight Hashimada, love or whatever it is Tobirama feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielAndDean/pseuds/CastielAndDean
Summary: Tobirama hates festivities. And he hates them even more when the Uchihas are around.But this time, maybe going there was a good idea.Maybe.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	Maybe I need someone

Tobirama didn’t like festivities. Especially not when some people he couldn’t stand for a second were around him there. Yet here he was, hooked into his brother’s arms, walking to where the festivities of the Hokage ceremony the whole village had been waiting for would take place this evening.

‘Oh come on, Tobirama, this’ll be fun!’ Hashirama nudged him when Tobirama asked again why he had to come along, too.

‘I don’t like crowds and I hate watching two idiots behaving even more like complete idiots when being around each other,’ Tobirama mumbled grumpily and sighed. Why couldn’t Hashirama go there alone? The younger Senju had better things to do than go to a damn party. Working on his new jutsu, for example. And the ceremony was already over so there was not much to see except for people partying.

‘Your brother became the first Hokage of the village and you don’t want to party with him? I’m disappointed in you,’ Hashirama pouted.

Again, Tobirama sighed. ‘Brother, I am very proud of you. But you know I can’t stand the Uchihas, especially not the ones you’re hanging out with.’

‘Madara and Izuna are funny and awesome to spend time with. Why can’t you see that?’

‘That you behave like a complete idiot in Madara’s presence does make things worse, you know. Can’t you just tell him how you feel and take him home afterwards? It would save me a lot of nerves.’

Hashirama blushed embarrassedly and started to laugh, most likely to overplay his uneasiness. ‘Stop that, Tobirama!’

The addressed one just snorted and sighed when the town place came in sight. As they approached, colourfully lighted stalls and tables surrounded by eating or chatting people awaited them and Tobirama felt his body bristling. Usually, he avoided crowds and people as much as possible, but this evening he had no other chance if he didn’t want Hashirama to be angry with him for at least a week.

‘Welcome to hell,’ he sighed nearly inaudibly when the first residents of the village recognised that their new leader had arrived and started to head towards the two brothers. Only a few moments later, Hashirama was surrounded by happily shouting people who asked him all kinds of questions or congratulated him.

‘Well, well, if that isn’t our new Hokage,’ Tobirama heard someone say and gritted his teeth because he had hoped not to meet them so quickly.

‘Madara!’ Hashirama shouted happily and cleared his throat. Tobirama just rolled his eyes as Madara stepped closer, followed by his younger brother Izuna who did not look in Tobirama’s direction but seemed to find the stalls on his left pretty interesting.

Hashirama and the older Uchiha shook hands for their greeting. Seeing Hashirama even touching this bastard made Tobirama harrumph.

‘I’d have a lot more fun tonight without the puppy you brought along,’ Madara grunted and Tobirama just sighed because he agreed with the Uchiha. They would’ve all had more fun if they wouldn’t have to spend the evening together.

‘Well, I’d say let’s celebrate together! I am sure you will all get along pretty well,’ Hashirama laughed and linked his arms with both Madara and Tobirama. So there was no chance for the younger Senju to escape this situation. With a loud sigh, he let himself be dragged along, hoping that there was a quick end to this meeting soon.

While they had dinner at one of the stalls – which tasted awful in Tobirama’s opinion –, Hashirama and Madara talked about what happened since their last meeting while the younger brothers just sat there, sometimes listening to what their brothers were saying, sometimes staring at each other with narrowed eyes, sometimes just pretending the other one wasn’t there.

This evening went exactly like Tobirama imagined and he wished so badly just to leave this place. But then Hashirama suggested to toast.

‘No!’ Tobirama shouted, alarmed like always when Hashirama talked about drinking.

Both Madara and Hashirama looked at him with a suspicious look and Tobirama sighed. ‘Brother, you know what happens when you drink.’

‘Come on, Tobirama,’ Hashirama laughed. ‘It’s a special occasion today.’

Annoyed, Tobirama sighed and shook his head in disbelief. ‘Fine. Do whatever you want. But don’t expect me to drag you home afterwards, idiot.’

They moved on to where drinks were sold and sat down at one of the tables in front of the stall.

‘I will not join you,’ Tobirama growled and supported his head on his bent arm on the table. Izuna had already walked towards the seller when Tobirama finished his sentence and the Uchiha came back with four little glasses and some bottles of sake.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Tobirama snapped, but Izuna still filled his glass, ignoring his words. That little brat!

‘To our new Hokage!’ Madara shouted joyfully and lifted his glass. Reluctantly, Tobirama gave in. After this toast he would go home, that would be best for everyone. But after the first glass of sake, Izuna suddenly started talking about a jutsu he was working on at the moment and Tobirama was listening to him for the first time even though he didn’t plan to. But he didn’t know until now that the younger Uchiha was also creating jutsus. Suddenly he found himself in the middle of a conversation about chakra flow, possible new jutsu applications and compatible techniques. Well, to be precise, it was mostly Izuna talking and Tobirama listening, but at least they were exchanging a few words. And to his own surprise, the Senju even enjoyed it a little bit. A while ago he hadn’t exchanged more than a few greetings with Izuna – and now this. It was almost a miracle and Tobirama couldn’t explain how it happened.

When both needed a break, Tobirama dared to look in his brother’s direction and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hashirama was about to undress himself by already untangling himself from the sleeve of his yukata.

‘Brother, NO!’ Tobirama jumped to his feet, grabbed his brother’s arms and turned them on his back so he wasn’t able to continue what he had already started.

‘But … but Tobirama, I feel hot, I need to –’

‘No, you don’t,’ the younger Senju insisted, trying not to yell. ‘I’ll take you home now. You’re completely drunk.’

‘I want to stay!’ Hashirama slurred, grinning like an idiot. To cap it all, Madara gave Tobirama a satisfied look and crossed his arms in front of his chest. That made Tobirama nearly grunt.

‘He wants to stay,’ Madara said.

‘He wants a lot of things, but not today,’ Tobirama snapped and ruggedly pulled the resisting Hashirama to his feet. Then he ignored that Hashirama was begging him loudly to stay and dragged his brother along. After a few steps he noticed that Madara and Izuna were following them and he yelled towards them, ‘Stay away and go home!’

‘Madaraaaaa!’ Hashirama shouted in that very moment and his brother had to pull himself together very hard not to freak out any second.

‘See?’ Madara said, and even without looking at him Tobirama heard the satisfaction in his voice. ‘Let me take care of him.’

‘Fine!’ Tobirama shoved Hashirama into Madara’s arms and crossed arms in front of his chest. ‘Since he’s completely nuts about you anyway, I guess it’s best if you take him home. I’m done for today.’

With a quick turn, Tobirama rushed away, desperately suppressing the urge to scream. As expected, the evening turned into a disaster. And before it would turn into a nightmare, Tobirama decided it was best to leave now and go to sleep.

But he didn’t get far until he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see who followed him. To his surprise, it was Izuna.

‘What do you want?’ he grunted, but didn’t stop walking.

‘Can I talk to you for a moment?’ Izuna asked, and with his sake-flushed cheeks and big widened eyes he looked like a puppy who wanted attention. Since Tobirama’s anger wasn’t caused by Izuna and they had a decent talk earlier, he just sighed and nodded. And no – he did not agree because Izuna looked cute. Well, somehow he did, with those eyes and –

 _I really need to stop drinking,_ Tobirama reminded himself, embarrassed by what he just thought about Izuna. _My mind is confused._

So they walked down the street towards the river in silence. As soon as they reached the riverside, they stopped and stood there next to each other for a few moments. Then Tobirama asked, ‘What do you want, Uchiha? I really need some sleep, so make it quick.’

But Izuna didn’t say anything. He just stood there, kneading his hands, and avoided to look at Tobirama.

‘Well, if it’s nothing, then I’ll leave now.’

‘No, please stay!’ Izuna’s voice was desperate and full of emotions which irritated Tobirama. What was wrong with everyone today? Usually, Izuna was quiet and looked like he was going to kill everyone who dared to talk to him, at least that’s how he came across in Tobirama’s opinion. And now he was begging Tobirama to stay with this pleading voice. The Senju was completely confused.

‘I … I just …’ Izuna mumbled, but stopped then.

‘I really don’t have time for this nonsense. Speak your mind or let me finally leave.’

‘I don’t want you to leave,’ Izuna said, and now Tobirama couldn’t hold back his jaw from dropping a little bit. What in fucking hell was going on here?!

By clearing his throat, Tobirama saved himself some time to think about what to say next. He decided to go with grumpy-defensive. ‘And why should I stay?’

A loud firework from the festivities exploded on the other side of the river and bathed Izuna’s face in a purple light for one moment. His eyes were full of warmth, his lips twisted into a smile and his cheeks even more flushed than before. And when another firework illuminated the sky, Tobirama found himself in a completely unexpected situation: Izuna’s lips were meeting his, and for a moment the Senju froze like he had turned into a block of ice in only a heartbeat. The only things that were moving in his body were his spinning thoughts.

Did Izuna just … kiss him?!

_Oh fuck._

Izuna backed off only a few seconds afterwards and cleared his throat. And Tobirama luckily was able to move again.

‘What …?’ was the only word that passed his lips, and all he was able to do was stare at Izuna in confusion. The Uchiha bit his lip, then shyly looked at Tobirama.

‘I’m sorry that I caught you off-guard, but … I wanted you to know.’

Like a complete idiot, Tobirama slowly asked because his thoughts were still whirling around, ‘And what is it you want me to know, exactly?’

‘That I … like you. A lot. Umm, yeah, now you know, I guess ...’

Before Tobirama could think about what to answer to this, Izuna quickly turned around and ran away, leaving Tobirama alone in his confusion.

The swirl of his thoughts was slowing down a little when he continued walking home. Still he couldn’t believe what happened a few minutes ago. Was Izuna really in love with him …? But how? They did not meet each other a lot of times and definitely did not speak much until this evening. Maybe the Uchiha was just confused by the sake and misinterpreted his own emotions.

Whatever it was, Tobirama decided it was best to ignore it. He wouldn’t meet Izuna in the next few days anyway and –

Tobirama bumped into something in front of his door because he had looked down on his way home, lost in thoughts, and so he stumbled back and raised his head.

‘Sorry, I just …’ Izuna was standing right in front of him, obviously nervous, and Tobirama sighed. This evening was a completely crazy one. He wouldn’t be surprised if the Nine-tailed Fox himself appeared on his doorstep, too.

‘Do you want to kiss me again or can I enter my house now?’ Tobirama snorted and pushed the Uchiha aside, but was grabbed by his wrist while doing so.

‘I do,’ Izuna mumbled and looked at Tobirama like was about to cry. ‘But you do not feel the same for me, do you?’

‘Of course not! We don’t even know each other! And I’m not as stupid as my brother to fall for a damn Uchiha! Now let me go and please don’t ever talk to me again.’

Brusquely freeing himself, Tobirama opened the door and stepped into his house. But he couldn’t ignore the fact that a man was standing outside who’s looks were burning on Tobirama’s neck. So he just sighed and turned around again.

‘What do you even want from me, Izuna?’ he asked deeply annoyed, but noticed that Izuna was faltering. Before the Uchiha fell, Tobirama had already caught him and prevented him to hit the ground, but Izuna’s legs were shaking pretty badly.

‘Damn it, how many people do I have to save today?!’ Tobirama didn’t hesitate and pulled Izuna onto his arms, then carried him into his house and laid him down on the tatami floor in his living room.

‘Hey, what do you need? Water?’ he asked and gently nudged Izuna’s shoulders. With fluttering eyelids, Izuna finally looked at him and coughed.

‘If you tell me now all you need to heal is a kiss from me, I’m going to throw you out of the window,’ Tobirama said with a warning voice, but Izuna’s lips turned into a smile and for one moment, Tobirama couldn’t stop himself from doing so, too. But then he shook his head and went into the kitchen to get some water.

‘Sorry, I just don’t feel so good. Maybe I drank a little too much,’ Izuna apologised as soon as Tobirama handed him over the glass of water.

‘I can’t let you walk home like that now. Do you want to sleep here?’ Tobirama suggested and was surprised by his own words. But even though he did not like Izuna very much, he couldn’t deny to help someone who needed his help. Even though that person kissed him not even an hour ago.

Izuna thought about that offer for a second, but then retorted, ‘I don’t want to be a burden.’

‘Stop talking nonsense. You can stay for the night. Just try and get some sleep now, alright? And if there’s something I can get you, just let me know.’

Tobirama wanted to leave the room to get some sleep, but Izuna called him back. ‘I don’t feel very well. Could you make sure I’m not dying this night?’

That little brat. Surely Izuna wouldn’t die because of a few drinks, but Tobirama knew that it might be best to stay by his side. Hashirama drank a little too much sometimes, too, and Tobirama always made sure that he was resting and stayed by his side during these nights. Why shouldn’t he do that for Izuna now, too? Even though he shared a special bond with his brother, it was his duty to look after those who needed his help.

‘I’ll be right back,’ he soberly said then and came back with two futons. Surprised, Izuna let Tobirama help him to lay down on one. The Senju laid down on the other one he had placed in a few feet distance on the ground.

‘I’m here. You can sleep now,’ Tobirama mumbled, but Izuna didn’t close his eyes, instead continued looking at Tobirama with gratefulness.

‘Thank you, Tobirama.’ He smiled thankfully.

‘You … you are welcome …’ Unsure of what to say, Tobirama turned on his back to look at the ceiling so he did not have to look at Izuna. A few minutes later, the Uchiha started to snore, and with relief Tobirama breathed out, then turned on his side again to look at Izuna. He seemed at peace by the relaxed look on his face, and now that he didn’t notice it, Tobirama dared to eye him a bit closer. The pale moonlight was not revealing much of the sleeping one’s face, but from what Tobirama saw, he came to the conclusion that – only if you liked sharp cheekbones, dark hair and pale skin – Izuna wasn’t an ugly man. For one second, Tobirama even caught himself thinking again that he looked cute. And after their talk this evening, he also found out that it wasn’t bad to talk to Izuna since they shared the same interest in creating or improving jutsus.

Would he like to get to know Izuna better?

Maybe.

But still he tried to figure out how the Uchiha fell in love with him even though they barely met and talked.

Tobirama just knew that he wanted to find that out. And so he decided to give this man lying next to him a chance. But that did not include a chance for himself to like Izuna this way, too. The Senju wasn’t even sure he could feel something like love. Except for his family, there had never been anyone he really cared about and he didn’t want to change that for his own well-being.

But maybe he should Izuna give a chance to get to know him better. The Uchiha would see that there was nothing about him to like very much or even love, and maybe he would back off by himself then and leave him in peace.

Yes, that was a very good idea.

Ignoring the little sting in his heart while thinking this, Tobirama closed his eyes and waited for the darkness to surround him and guide him into the land of dreams.

When he was already on the edge of falling asleep, he suddenly felt a warmth next to his body and wondered what it was. But it felt good. Very good. So he just pulled the warmth closer and fell asleep in the next moment.

Chirping birds woke Tobirama up and he wondered why he couldn’t turn on his back. When he opened his eyes, he knew the reason and his heart almost stopped beating for a moment. Izuna had wrapped his arms around Tobirama and had snuggled up to him at night so the Senju wasn’t able to move without waking him.

Tobirama’s first thought was: _Back off! Immediately!_

But then he said to himself that Izuna needed his sleep and decided to stay in the position he woke up a few moments ago. Being so close to the Uchiha should have made him feel uncomfortable, but for some reason it didn’t. It felt … good.

Admitting that made Tobirama sigh quietly and the question from last night came to his mind again. Would he like to get to know Izuna better? Maybe, yes, because it felt good to lay next to him, close enough to touch him and …

Izuna opened his eyes and smiled. Tobirama felt like the other one caught him doing something embarrassing and wanted to free himself from Izuna’s arms by sitting up, but the Uchiha held him close and didn’t allow him to.

‘Good morning,’ Izuna said with a smile, and Tobirama’s cheeks got hot within a second.

‘M-Morning …’ he mumbled and cleared his throat. ‘Could you …?’

‘I think not.’ The smile on Izuna’s face turned into a wide grin. ‘I’m sorry, but you smell so good.’

Tobirama wasn’t even able to say something to that. He just stared at Izuna like he was insane.

‘Don’t look at me like that!’ the Uchiha laughed, then lifted himself from Tobirama’s body. ‘I’m sorry. Of course you can get up.’

Now that he was free, Tobirama’s head screamed to get away from Izuna as fast as possible, but his body didn’t move a single inch. Izuna’s smile had caught all of his attention for some reason he couldn’t stop looking at the Uchiha’s joyful face.

No one ever slept next to Tobirama so close, not even Hashirama or one of his deceased brothers. Usually, Tobirama avoided any kind of physical or emotional contact to other people, so he was surprised how comfortable he felt in Izuna’s arms.

‘Do you want to eat something?’ the Senju asked to distract himself, but still didn’t move. Izuna supported himself on one of his arms and looked at Tobirama in a way the Senju couldn’t interpret. Then Izuna said, ‘I don’t want to eat something, but I want to do something else.’

Tobirama watched Izuna laying one of his hands down on his cheeks, then felt it slowly moving towards his neck.

‘May I kiss you?’ Izuna asked bluntly, and his eyes were so full of emotions and warmth that Tobirama couldn’t stop himself from nodding slowly. And so he just closed his eyes a second before Izuna’s soft lips met his. Why did this feel so incredibly good? Before he could even think further about what he was doing, Tobirama kissed Izuna back. The other one breathed in deeply and kissed him more passionately then.

‘Wait.’ Tobirama interrupted the kiss a few moments afterwards and backed off a little. ‘I’m sorry, but I really need to ask you something. How did you fell in love with me? We didn’t meet very often. Neither did we talk a lot. So … how?’

Izuna smiled and gently stroked over Tobirama’s cheek with his fingers. ‘One evening, your brother visited my brother and me. And I remember that he talked about you in so many good ways that I was really interested in getting to know you more. We hadn’t met many times before, most of the times on the battlefield as enemies. There you appeared coldly and relentlessly. But I really wanted to know if Hashirama’s words about you were true. So whenever I spotted you in the village, I watched you for a while. And one time, you sat on a bench near the park. You thought that no one was around, and I was surprised about the Tobirama I saw there.’

‘So you spied on me, you little –’

‘Would you please let me finish?’ Izuna disrupted him gently. ‘I saw you there, your head raised up to the sky, and you looked so vulnerable. So … lost. Like you didn’t want to be on your own right now, like you wanted something very badly but weren’t able to get it. I did not know what you were thinking, but I saw the same look on my brother’s face a lot of times before. And I know that he loves your brother but is too shy to tell him so. So I thought that you maybe wanted someone by your side, too, and in that moment I knew that I wanted to give you something you could rely on. I don’t know how I fell in love with you, but from that moment on I caught myself thinking about you day and night. And when we talked yesterday, I realised that I wanted to be with you so badly that it hurt.’

Tobirama didn’t know what to say to this. He had always thought that he didn’t need anyone by his side because he was strong on his own and could only rely on himself. But hearing Izuna speaking this way about him he did a few seconds earlier made the Senju think about it deeper. And he remembered the comfortable feeling when he lied next to him after waking up this morning.

‘Thank you for telling me,’ he finally said. ‘I didn’t know I looked like I needed someone with me.’

Laughing, Izuna placed a quick kiss on his lips and asked, ‘So do you want to get to know me better, too?’

Everything about this situation was wrong. A man he barely knew lying next to him, also kissing him, touching him, telling him about his emotions … and Tobirama wasn’t feeling like he wanted to change that.

It felt too good.

It felt like something he never knew he needed.

So he leaned more towards Izuna again and said, ‘I don’t know if I need someone by my side, but maybe finding that out isn’t a bad idea.’ And then he kissed Izuna, and it felt amazing. And right.

_Would he like to get to know Izuna better?_

Yes.

Damn yes, he wanted that so badly now. He didn’t know why. Or how. Maybe this was a stupid idea. And surely Madara would kill Tobirama for spending time with his brother. But Tobirama didn’t care about any of that in this moment because Izuna’s presence and body almost made him feel like was about to explode of emotions he never knew he was able to feel.

‘Let’s get breakfast for our first date then, huh?’ Izuna mumbled against Tobirama’s lips at some point and that made the Senju laugh so much that he almost fell over when he grabbed Izuna’s hand, pulled him to his feet and didn’t let go of him as they walked into the kitchen.

Maybe Tobirama had to thank his brother for dragging him along yesterday.


End file.
